


I’m a Warrior

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Falling In Love, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Good Lotor (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), True Love, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Lance was always strong.Yet after a fight and getting shocked he stared having a strange reaction.Allura and Lotor were off at oridon and after coming back Lance was taking a shower and came to a shocking observation.





	1. Battle between Water & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It’s been so long since I’ve last posted a story sorry.
> 
> In advance I have a comic on Instagram it’s  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> And my Tumblr is just one-shots and Random junk  
> @lance-space-mommy
> 
> But as for this story please enjoy and follow Lance on his bumpy adventure!

Lance was sitting in the observatory with Coran thinking about the beach at home. How much he worked everyday to escape his duties as Lifeguard of his people, his hometown. Basically what his father told him he was destined to do.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes looking out at the stars realizing being in space and going to the Garrison was a mistake. I didn’t want a life in space. I just wanted to escape living like my father. I love him I really do it’s just, I’d rather enjoy living life with the water then living life being like my dad who can’t do anything more than being a cook alongside the boardwalk.

On cue an alarm went off, “PALADINS COME NOW!”

I was in my uniform already and in the room closest to the control room so me and Coran ran ready to fight. We slammed open the doors to see Allura waiting for us impatiently, she smiled happy to see the two of us.

“Okay Lance this mission is mainly for you but I’ll get into the details once you’re in your Lion.”

Everyone else showed up first Shiro, then Keith, followed by Pidge and Hunk. None expected to see me there first. Allura stood tall displaying a planet of water meaning another underwater mission. I smiled slightly knowing I had the upper hand.

“Okay word has it that the Rimpos are under attack by a lis wrath which is a monster that freezes water and in this case will kill them all.”

She nodded at me, “Everyone to your lions.”

I ran into blue activating her immediately and flying off. I was in the lead and on cue Allura’s request showed up in my screen I accepted and she spoke to me.

“Okay Lance everyone’s lion is going to stay on the surface so everyone shall take your lion and you go solo. Blues spirit is with you so don’t worry about that.”

I nodded, “I copy but how shall I take down that monster.”

Allura sighed, “As of now I’m not sure but I know it’ll all be okay it’s not your hardest enemy.”

Once we reached the planet everyone got into blue and I quickly rushed out they all yelled asking what I was doing. I leaped out as my helmet closed. As I grew up next to a beach I learned how to swim well but it obviously came to me naturally too.

I immediately swam downwards and let it my suit help me sink leading me to where I needed to go. I felt homesickness wash over me and I tightly shut my eyes feeling tears fall as heartbreak overwhelmed me. I missed my home, my people, my job as lifeguard.

I asked myself a question that struck me and as my ears rang I found myself speaking, “Who am I? I am a boy who loves my hometown.”

I slowed down the speed I was swimming, “I'm the boy who loves the sea, it calls me.”

I smiled weakly,” I am the son of the village chief  
We are descended from voyagers  
Who found their way across the world.”

I opened my eyes and started to swim quickly again with powerful movements,” I've delivered us to where we are  
I have journeyed farther  
I am everything I've learned and more.”

I suddenly activated my jet pack shooting my power as the empire became visible, “Still it calls me.”

I found myself smiling as I connected the dots, “And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me.”

That no matter what I can’t change the past and that I’m in space and I’m protecting my people one way or another, “It's like the tide; always falling and rising.”

I grabbed my chest and leaned over singing,” I will carry you here in my heart you'll remind me.”

I took off my helmet feeling my makeup fall off from the water splashing on my face, “That come what may.”

I rubbed the rest of it off feeling my skin breath and immiedietly put back on my helmet and made my helmet eject the water, “I know the way!”

I put my thumb to my chest as blue roared and a flower crown appeared on my head, “ I am Lance!”

I started swimming faster my movements quick and into the ice cold water and went straight down wards letting my view of the empire grow closer. The queen was waiting and grabbed me tugging me down hugging me.

“Thank god you’re here Blue Paladin Allura told me that you’ve felt with something like this before!”

I nodded smiling, “ The more the less.”

She laughed,” Glorious.”

I stood there and whistled as loud as I could and blue was there within seconds with everyone inside.

They came out and the queen smiled shaking their hands and I ran into blue and immediately shot off towards the monster who was freezing the water as expected. Blue was being affected by the cold as blue was guardian of water. I started to shiver at the freezing cold atmosphere and I let blue shoot at rocks nearby, the monster wasn’t stupid and blasted the rocks back to us. I barely dodged the flying rocks and I got mad and suddenly felt a fire rise from inside me and blue roared so loud the sounds waved sent the monster into a state of shock. They say fight fire with fire so why not ice with ice?  
I knew this blast could risk my life but this was my job. Blue sent it killing the monster but froze open her mouth letting in water my helmet was frozen and the screen cracked. The other Paladins were on their way as blue lost power. The water filled up the room I was in and I held my breath for as long as I could possibly allow myself to until I let out all the air in my lungs and sucked in tons and tons of water. I felt the world slip away from me and I couldn’t panic and that’s what scared me. I felt my eyes roll back and right before I died I saw Keith scream frantically swimming to me.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up there was something waiting for him, the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, the past couple of weekends I haven't been able to really sit down and edit, write and post, but now that I have the time here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was so cold, it felt like a million of little thumbtacks were being stabbed into my body, I felt so tired I never experienced this type of exhaustion before it was so hollow. Last but not least I just felt so sad and I just wanted to die, it as this itching urge to peal and dig into my skin and rip out every remaining insecurity. I don’t know what happened during the time I was out but I woke up crashing onto the ground. Right they probably shoved me into a pod, and what a shocker none of them were there to welcome me back, which of course enraged me. My hand were twitching as I raised them to my face, which felt like ice, and I felt a chill send a shock into my core as my whole body was so cold and I crawled to blue as we needed each other I struggled to breathe my lungs practically destroyed beyond repair and I collapsed on her paw and hugged it feeling her frost and getting the flash of having to feel that constantly.

I grabbed my face a vivid phantom appearing before me as I played a song.

(YouTube / “greed,” a STORY told through DANCE: Josh Killacky)

I found my body moving to the music me and the figure of my ex Isaac dancing in a perfect unit. Down the halls bodies moving with our past. When the song ended I was in the observatory and the phantom disappeared I wrapped my arms around myself and sang the song myself feeling the best rush through my body. I smiled ignoring the pinching in my stomach and throat. In closed my eyes remembering the abuse in the relationship and I sank to the floor fists against the wall my head hanging letting a tight pull rest in my neck. I screamed watching the whole room burst with blue the memory of me at home with him.

My team rushed in and I looked at my shattered memory. I was standing by the sink at my parent's house (since I was visiting) cutting strawberries for my hungry niece who I was babysitting. I looked at the knife for a moment and looked at myself in the past. The knife was rested on my forearm and I pressed down. Suddenly I slammed the knife into the cutting board completely ruining it. I sank to the ground and looked at the knife sitting across the room. I crawled to it and picked it up with a trembling hand looking at it.

I mumbled to myself,” This is what will make you happy, this will fix the pain, you’ll feel better, do it, let yourself go,” the head of my past self-shook when speaking to himself like that,” No it’s not right it won’t do anything, don’t cut just kill yourself.”

I stood up and finishing cutting strawberries. Squealing was heard as the tiny footsteps were heard. 

“Here’s your strawberries and sugar sweetie pie.”

She giggles sitting at the table and at them slowly and carefully. Lance stood there looking out the kitchen window.

I looked at my past self in shock, I looked at my arms to see scars knowing I went against my old self’s words but I couldn’t resist.

Rewind.

I and Isaac met at the Garrison when we were young. We ended up falling in love by 12 when we kissed for the first time. He pressured me into leaving home and moving into an apartment with him. THen that's when he started to get abusive, and whenever things got too bad I go to my parents and spend the night with them.

I shook my head memories shifting to my dog dying, to me and my siblings arguing about my depression, me struggling with my sexuality, then came the worst. Issac.

~Isaac walked into my house asking where the alcohol was I handed him a wine bottle half full he raised a brow,” This is it?”

I swallowed, “Yes?”

Isaac laughed, “You just as worthless, as you are ugly. Get some face cleanser or switch to stronger shampoos or something. Also dress nicer and straighten your hair.”

I lowered my head, “Of course.”

“Thanks, see that’s why I’m still dating you. You do what I say.”

I walked to the cabinet and stared at the pill bottle, “Why wouldn’t I, you're my person.”

Isaac hugged me from behind, “Me and you, bedroom, now.”

I closed the cabinet observing the bottle,” Yeah I have to take my pills first.”

He scoffed rolling his eyes slowly stripping down, “You don’t even deserve those pills but whatever you have a minute.”

Once Isaac was out of the room I grabbed the bottle lid pouring out all the pills in the bottle into my shaking hand I chugged water taking them all and locked myself in the bathroom.

Isaac knocked on the bathroom door,” Babe you good?”

I rested my head on the wall,” Please kill me right now common.”

Isaac started banging on the door,” Answer me right now I’m waiting for you to just let me fuck you.”

I felt the sickness as it kicked in and I tried not to puke but couldn’t prevent it and then felt myself pass out.~

The team looked me as I stood there grabbing my head and shutting out Isaac. The figure was back holding ropes and once my eyes landed on the ropes knowing what’s behind me I immediately fixed my posture, fixed my hair, jacket, pulled up my pants to remind myself I was protected and made sure there were no flaws. I remembered my family screaming at me when would always come to the house an utter mess, puke on my face, eyes red, tears falling, and badly dressed. They never knew that I was coming to escape my abusive boyfriend but I didn't want to tell them so I let them think that I would get high and come to them whenever was in need of money, when the only reason I needed money was to buy Isaac more alcohol so I didn't get another beating. Until we broke up, the damage was already done and our family was broken. Yet they saw how when I moved and lived life on my own they realized I wasn't lying, I never begged them for money, I was always well dressed, and I was in a better mood. Yet I let them think I wasn't hurting from the trauma. I wanted to move back in with them but when I left there was no coming back even though I was welcome to come and visit whenever I so pleased. So I visited every other day coming immediately after school. Until of course, I stayed at the garrison full time The music slowly started to play in the back of my head, I shook my head trying to make it disappear I blinked and it was all gone. He rushed out of the room about to puke and ran to blue.

 

I gasped loudly finding myself on the floor. I laid there realizing all of that was just a dream. Me wanting the team realize my problems and that I actually have them. Shockingly it made me more suicidal and all while I tried to ignore the fact I felt this overwhelming urge to go back and curl up into a healing pod. I just crawled to the lion's hangar and curled up closer to Blue and embraced the warmth of reds concern. The other lions quickly came over and made a circle around me and I wasn’t hot or cold and I felt healthy and safe.

The team rushed in,” Lance are you okay.”

I screamed, ”GO AWAY AND LET ME DIE.”

I screamed too loud getting lightheaded and all the lions turned to their Paladins making comforting coping noises to me and alerting them that I am in need of lion bonding and that as of this moment I’m sensitive and hurting meaning: don’t fuck with me.

They nodded and I found myself struggling to get up and blue helped me and I couldn’t help but sniffing triggering a coughing fit,” Blue I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have risked my life now please just let me sleep?”

Blue nodded purring and held me safely. There was plenty of blankets in blue since it’s so cold inside. She lowered her head and place one on me which I was laying on my stomach crying in pain because everything hurt from almost dying.

I groaned wanting my bed and stood up swallowing the blood that rose into my mouth and made my way through the halls, I kept my mouth shut not wanting anything in my dream to slip out of my mouth. I remember exactly what happened but I guess I reached my room and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next chapter.
> 
> I'll do my best to post again soon.
> 
> Check out my comic on Insta my username is lance_space_mommy


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Lotor, and he knows about Lance's little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter I really need to start posting more often.

I woke up to the sounds of alarms and couldn’t help but panic. I threw myself out of bed feeling a whole lot better from after the mission. Keith was waiting for me and I paused confused. Keith rested a hand on my shoulder an odd look in his eyes, one I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.

“I know we haven’t even been on good terms but I just want you to know I’m proud of your strength and I believe in you.”

“Stop being gay and get in your position idiots,” Pidge said highly amused.

I chuckled shaking my head ignoring the comment and stood my ground. I was shocked to find myself growing annoyed with not fighting as my foot was tapping the ground quickly as I was growing impatient. Screams and yells were heard in my receiving end. I could feel my helmet shake and I summoned my Bayard upon hearing footsteps approach.

The door slid open as a female soldier rush in. I immediately freaked out when she bolted for me but something inside boiled. It was almost as if someone was trying to boil my blood slowly and as painfully as possible. I stumbled but my head shot up making eye contact with her as I grabbed her wrist and slammed the base of my foot into her knee listening to it crack. She screamed falling down and zapped me. I felt a sharp pain slam into my forehead and I grabbed her arm and suddenly she sparks falling unconscious. To be safe I shot her in her arms.

“Lance are you okay!”

Allura rushed in after I spoke in a shaky voice,” Yep I’m fine.”

Everyone slowly came in and Shiro gave me an odd stare as I stood looking at the soldier I barely managed to take down. My face felt weird and I told myself that I deserve a good night sleep.

-weeks later-

Allura and Lotor have an encounter and she realized Lotor was on their side.

(Season 6 all over again)

It was dinner, Hunk prepared pizza as the whole Oridon experience took a toll on the team. I looked at the slice of pizza knowing I should be looking forward to it but I just couldn’t. Lotor looked fascinated by pizza.

I scrunched up my nose I still haven't gotten used to Lotor being around like he's the fucking son of who we are fighting,” Dude its food, it’s not like we’re trying to feed you a child.”

Lotor looked over with an odd expression,” What’s a child.”

I took a deep breath and sighed,” Nothing important but trust me you’re going to like it.”

Allura looked at Lotor who took a bite. Hunk wasn’t sure whether to be excited or disappointed. Laughter erupted as Lotor had sparkles in his eyes amazed at this foreign food.

I stood up in need of a shower and Lotor stood up with me he went to get another slice while I went to set my plate on the counter. I felt the same suffocating and paralyzing feeling course through my body as we stood close, basically hip to hip. I winced yelling and Lotor turned to me I horror.

“What’s wrong Lance?!?”

I groaned in pure agony rubbing all over my body trying to get the numbness to fade after he backed away after the effects wore off,” SOrry my body was paralyzed when you stood next to me.”

I shook my head and Lotor gasped but I turned away from the pizza and I finally allowed myself to cough, “I’m going to go get a shower, enjoy your pizza.”

I ran out of the dining hall freaked out over the whole situation. There was a weird look on everyone’s face when I caught a quick glance of them. I took a deep breath calming myself down and just knew I should take a long shower.

I grabbed my bucket from my room along with my robe and towel and walked down to the showers. The room was designed like the rest, white and grey walls, and just like earth showers were designed installs and the only difference was the bottom wasn’t open and they all didn’t share a single drain. I sat down as I knew if I stood for too long I’d collapse and put the face wash in my hands soon rubbing it all over my face. After rubbing it in so much I rinsed off my face hoping all my makeup was off. I noticed glowing under my eyes and immediately looked into the mirror I screamed and dropped the mirror provided in the showers. Someone was in the shower next to me and I heard them yell in fear.

“LANCE! Are you okay!”

I couldn’t seem to catch my breath,” Oh yeah I’m fine the mirror just fell and it scared me.”

Blood was all over the bottom of my shower as I realized the glass shards from the broken mirror cut all over my feet. I hissed at the pain and shoved all the broken glass to a corner of the shower and I winced as the glass also cut my fingers.

I finished washing my hair and body and I shut off the hot water and put on my towel drying my body I then put it around my head and then put on my nice silk robe. I picked up my things and rushed back to my room covering my marks with the robe I had on. Once I got to my room I sat down and started thinking about everything.

I’m Altean? I went to my bathroom which was provided with a sink and toilet. I looked in a mirror and I had blue Altean markings. I smiled breathlessly.

“I...I was chosen. I’m still close to Oridon I could probably sneak out.”

I saw the expression on my face and I looked scared yet excited. I grabbed my armor and blow dried my hair. I put on my helmet and ran to the control room as Allura wasn’t there and I snuck taking the whatcha ma call it that lead her to Oridon. I gasped as I heard the door slide open I just barely managed to hide behind my seat. It was Allura and Lotor just talking about Oridon.

I listened knowing this was probably important information.

“That was so beautiful-“

Lotor smiled,” I found it quite impressive how you pulled out the map when the guardian statues attacked us.”

Allura chuckled,” I can’t believe I unlocked alchemy!”

Lotor frowned,” I guess I wasn’t meant for it… I shouldn’t have attacked the guardian.”

Allura smiled rubbing his back,” Its okay all I did was let it consume me, you grew up and were taught victory or death.”

Lotor nodded,” I guess you’re right Princess Allura.”

I took a sharp breath and took a run for it. I heard Allura shout, “LONCE WAIT.”

I feel bad for making her think that I saw her and Lotor hugging but that wasn’t it, I just figured out how to unlock alchemy.

Suddenly Allura was chasing me along with Lotor their yelling caught everyone else’s attention. I quickly took the weird device Allura and Lotor did to get into Oridon. I shot myself out and they all screamed knowing this was a suicide mission. Little did they know I was chosen. My cheeks burned as I grew closer to the white hole. The lion appeared and roared letting me in. I flew in and the team all froze in horror and then the castle scanned to see that I wasn’t dead. Lotor’s face morphed into happiness as he was right, Lance was Altean.

I stood there in front of the castle after struggling for so long to get there. The place was beautiful. All the light pink, purple, and blue really sent the peace factor through my core. It was like a million people weren't being taken out one by one like cans being shot at by guns. I knew that unlocking this power I could actually help in putting a bit of the universe back together. I used my jetpack most of my way as big boulders of blue floated far apart from one another. I smiled as it was beautiful as well the sky pink reminding me of cotton candy. The since hummed bringing me peace. The castle was huge and just as beautiful as the castle of lions. I knew that the castle lost power again since they followed me, I quickly rushed to the giant entrance doors. I walked in after the doors opened slowly feeling my presence. It was odd to see a place so abandoned yet no dust softly covering the ground like light snow in the winter. Walking forward I gripped the trinket in my hands visibly nervous my eyes landed on the tall flawless saw the statues. I wondered when they went to attack me. I walked towards the empty room but then they rose.

I pulled out the device and they observed it and the eyes widened. They picked me up observing my face and went to see if the markings were fake but they set me down and let me through when they noticed they were completely real. I felt as if there was a literal frog in my throat and I was trying to get out like it was that painful. I let out a breath and I felt instantly relieved when I knew I got past the second guard. I then went to the empty room and stood in the middle the room must have censored I was standing on there and I looked shocked when the controls appeared, the looked exactly like the ones Allura uses in the castle. I felt powerful in this place and gently placed my hands on top of them I felt my eyes roll back and blue shoot out from them I gasped as the feeling was so painful but addicting. I felt like I was the room.

I was then sent into this dimension and there was the lion. It bolted for me and I panicked and leaped out of the way and I screamed.

“What do you want with me!”

The lion noticed my fear and is slowly approached me I backed away and closed my eyes tightly feeling sweat drip down my forehead,” Please just let me help save this universe, I give myself to you.”

I opened my arms making myself vulnerable and the lion backed up and roared as he leaped into me. I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of space and a soft voice spoke to me.

“How powerful, yet vulnerable. You, my boy, have been gifted with the power of alchemy and your power is more than you can ever imagine. Now go and save the universe.”

I was transported into the front of the castle and I felt this terrible joy rise in the pit of my stomach and I grew nervous.

“How do I hide this from the team?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY ENJOY I'LL HOPEFULLY POST AGAIN SOON


	4. Hiding the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love the struggle Lance will take in this chapter, even thought he may let it slip.
> 
>  
> 
> What will the the two that figure it out do to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter I really need to start posting more often.

I rushed to my device and flew back to the castle not turning on my location so the castle didn’t know I was approaching I snuck into the hangar and rushed into blue covering up my marks. I then rushed into the control room.

“Guys were running low on oxygen Allura can you get us out of here I feel like a bag being filled with air and I can’t take anymore. I’m about to explode.”

She was too tired and just backed away and once we were at least a lightyear away the power came back on.

They all sat in the observatory and Lotor looked at Lance with knowing eyes while the others were confused.

“Lance what were you doing?!?”

I bit my lip,” Something just drew me there, I went to figure out what was going on but it was just like you said.”

Allura paused,” But aren’t the chosen only allowed in?”

I shrugged,” I don’t know I think Lotor is a possible pilot of the blue lion so it probably has to do with that.”

Everyone nodded taking my word for it, the o shape of their mouths appeared as they connected the dots. Lotor looked at me in disapproval but I quickly got up and went to my room. As I took off my armor I looked my hands and feet, my feet were badly messed up while my hands were covered in scratches.

We landed on a planet as Coran just wanted to take some time and fix up the castle from all the battles we’ve had so far and Allura agreed. We stopped on a local planet that resembles earth but had candy people living there. Lance sat on the beach and watched a butterfly made out of toast fly by. The waves crashed and suddenly there was speaking over the intercoms.

Keith spoke,” Guys can I please send a couple days with you?”

Allura spoke,” That would be wonderful Keith! Perfect timing too we are taking a little break!”

Keith let out a breath of relief,” Oh thank god, thank you so much Allura I should be there soon.”

I took off my helmet and stood up and turned bright red as I screamed loud and all I could say to myself was, “Keith is coming back!”

I stayed on the beach until I watched Keith’s ship land. I knew it was time for dinner and I walked in to help Hunk and Coran set up. The two were in the kitchen and I rush in crashing into Hunk.

Hunk chuckled, “Lance I’m glad you’re doing good after that stunt you pulled with oridon I was scared for your safety.”

Coran nodded agreeing, “Lance I agree that was very dangerous and the blue lion thing I don’t really buy can I run DNA tests?”

I felt panic rise in my guts, “Uh no can do I have a bad fear of these type of things.”

Hunk stopped stirring the pot of noodles and set down the spoon, “Yeah I don’t think that’s a good idea Coran Lance really bugs out after being tested and junk.”

Coran nodded slightly disappointed, “Oh okay I understand, sorry Lance.”

I hugged Coran,” Don’t worry-“

I winced as I felt the same burning as I did when I got near Lotor and I panicked wondering if my marks appeared when his happened and I put on my hood.

“I kinda have a bad headache but I wanna help set up for dinner.”

Coran looked worried at Lance, “Do you want me to walk you to your room.”

“Nah it’s fine-“

I went to the door and slammed into Lotor I screamed at the instant pain of slamming into Lotor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry here let me help you.”

I scrambled backward as Lotor extended out a hand. I felt the fear rise in me as the pains of being touched by Altean was getting worse with every touch.

“NO! I’m sorry it was my fault… I have to go.”

Lotor was following me out and I ran into Keith my hood falling and I covered my face,” Sorry!”

I ran out past a shocked and worried Keith and Lotor rushed out after me.

Hunk bit his lip,” Somethings wrong… really wrong.”

Lotor grabbed my hand right as I was about to go into my room. He gasped when I screamed in pain ripping my hand from his grasp. Lotor gasped covering his mouth.

“Your marks… Lance. You are Altean?”

I rubbed my arm,” No! Maybe? Idk yes probably… I don’t know maybe okay just don’t say anything about it. And stop touching me it hurts!”

Lotor’s head lowered,” I’m so sorry Lance, I never meant to hurt you. And what do you mean I don’t know maybe?”

I groaned as I went into my room and grabbed my makeup bag and slowly put on makeup covering the markings,” I just don’t know what I am right now. I was taking a shower when we were still right by oridon and I saw my markings. I don’t know but they went away and came back but we’re not even near there…”

Allura walked past my room right when I finished putting on my makeup and she didn’t look good.

“What are you guys doing?!?”

Lotor looked horrified at Allura,” Allura you should be in bed right now!”

Allura nodded,” I was just thirsty.”

I looked at Lotor,” I can get her water and her food while you take her to her room.”

Lotor smiled as he picked her up and looked at me,” Thank you, Lance, that would be greatly appreciated.”

He gave me a quick glance that told me this conversation wasn’t over. I sighed and rushed to the kitchen turning to Coran who was eating.

I probably looked horrible and Coran looked up to me, “What wrong?!?”

The urgent statement scared the group.

I offered a happy smile,” Nothing I’m wondering if you had any medicine for Allura as she’s sick and can’t even walk.”

Coran got up, “Yes I have medicine follow me… Wait where’s Lotor?”

I chuckled, “He being the charming Prince and getting her to bed.”

Coran groaned as he got out the medicine while I got a glass of water and space spaghetti, “Allura needs to learn to rest.”

I chuckled holding the plate on my head while holding a glass of medicine and a glass of water. Everyone watched as I contently walked out of the room pride in my steps as I could go all the balancing with no issues whatsoever.

I reached her room setting down all the things and Lotor stood there and I kissed her forehead ignoring the horribly painful shock, “Hey get some rest I can’t afford to lose my sister.”

Allura smiled weakly at him, “Thank you so much, Lance, I don’t deserve you.”

Lotor smiled at the actions of affection and I walked out while he said some more and kissed her cheek turning off her main light and leaving on a dim lamp to prevent giving her a headache. As Altean have severe sensitivity to lights when sick.

Lotor walked with me to the dining room and we had to sit across from one another at the table. I knew he wanted to talk to me about the situation but I didn’t bother. I turned to Keith with happy eyes.

“Oh my god, you have no idea how much I missed you!”

Pidge smirked, “Yes you coming back is probably the nicest thing you could do for us. Lance wouldn’t shut up about you. Even if all his mentions were subtle and obvious.”

I shrugged and went to my plate messing with the food. Keith leaving really did affect me. He hurt me and I just don’t want to forgive him but I’m weak and I can’t fix that, but I can hold a grudge and still ignore him. I also wasn’t sure on how I could be Altean, and sadly Keith is someone who I could ask for advice from but I’d need to do this by myself. Yet none of this will explain to me how I’m Altean. I need to know and the only way I can find out is by Coran. I looked at Lotor dropping fork.

“Lotor I have an idea and I need your opinion on it.”

Lotor nodded and once everyone was done eating and cleaning up I gestured Lotor aside, “Can you ask Coran to run that DNA test on me? This could explain why I’m Altean or tell me if I’m Altean.”

Lotor shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”

Lotor disappeared while I went outside, I guess it’s never night time on this planet. I sat by the forest connected to the beach and pulled out a box of bandaids I stole from the infirmary. I slowly applied them to my hands.

I then grabbed the bandage rolls on the ground and put them on my entire foot since they were cut so bad I then put back on my armor and my feet felt a bit better with padding underneath my feet. I heard Coran speak to me.

“Lance my boy come to the infirmary please as soon as possible.”

I rushed in the castle and made my way to the infirmary not knowing what to expect. Lotor locked the door right after I walked in making sure that I wouldn’t be walked in on.

Coran patted a seat on this weird hovering bed type thingy that I couldn’t even begin to explain how weird looking it was. Yet I sat on it and me tapped these wires to me. I felt extremely calm as I knew no needles were involved.

I felt a pinch in my neck Coran gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry my boy I have to in order to do this test.”

I sighed and Coran looked at me, “Lotor touch Lance-“

I screamed backing away,” HELL NO! Last time I was touched it felt like I was being stabbed in my entire body by Zarkons sword itself!”

Coran pleaded, “Lance please, this is the only way to figure out what’s going wrong.”

I sighed nodding closing my eyes as I extended out my hand, Lotor placed his hand on mine and it felt like a sad excuse of a headache. I screamed loudly in pain and Coran nodded.

“Lotor Stop! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!”

I laid there feeling nauseous but listened as Coran rambled about however since the day I had that fight my body must’ve reacted to a chemical in a shocking form so my body is changing its whole ‘biological formula’ don’t take my word for it I’ve skipped a lot of biology classes in my days. I then turned to Lotor scared not knowing what next.

Coran smiled excited,” You’re not even a quarter way changed! Want to finish the process?”

I shook my head,” No, not yet at least. I’m not used to this information yet. I think I just need time… I don’t think I want to finish this.”

I walked out but stopped, “I swear to god you better not tell anyone about this or I’ll-“

Coran frowned, “I think it would be for the best if you told everyone.”

I bit my lip, “I’m not ready okay! Please just leave it be.”

Coran nodded silently turning to Lotor with a face a question and Lotor shrugged. I shook my head as I walked out feeling lightheaded.

I went to bed tired and instantly crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY ENJOY I'LL HOPEFULLY POST AGAIN SOON


	5. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to battle gets KO'ed
> 
> Wakes up to Keith, Lance gets triggered by their conversation.
> 
> Lance goes into blue and sings some Steven Universe.
> 
> Lance flys around falls asleep, wakes up by a space mall away from the castle, and guess what he findssss
> 
>  
> 
> (Guess the title says it if you don't know just lowkey read the chapter XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for taking so long to post again welp here you go  
> I have a comic on Insta
> 
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> and I have a tumblr where I post one shots and short stories
> 
> @lance-space-mommy

Suddenly alarms were going off as I woke up something I’ve recently been having to experience for some reason. Allura was bedridden but in no state to fight.

We stood there and no way we are ready to fight this battle with Allura sick. We all got there a minute late so the on blaster was taken down yet for some reason which was basically a miracle the castle was still able to be manipulated my Coran.

Shiro commanded everyone to get to their lions while Lotor assisted with Coran and made sure Allura stayed in bed. I yelled at Keith to take back red as I ran to blue. Keith nodded with a small smile and did as he was told. I suddenly felt this rush take over me as I knew what I had to do.

I watched as Haggard headquarters were right before our lions. Shiro was shouting out commands but I felt blue start flying as my hands were stuck to the controls, I felt like I had no control over my body.

“Blue, Stop!”

Blue slammed into the side of the ship perfectly fine. Me on the other hands I was slammed to the ground. I stood up shaking my head dizzy. Haggar smirked standing there.

“Nice of you to join me, Lance McClain.”

I narrowed my eyes summoning my Bayard,” It was you who sent me crashing into the ship, wasn’t it?!?”

Haggar let out a chilling cackle,” Wow so smart of you to figure out dummy. I’m just here to kidnap you and suck out any vital information you possess.”

I swallowed as I charged at her gritting my teeth she sent a blast at me and I blocked it quickly summoning my shield. She quickly vanished before my very eyes. I got a bad feeling panic rushing through my body not wanting to die just yet.

She slammed into the wall knocking that wind out of me. She reached to take off my helmet grabbing it as I pulled out my gun shooting her. On reflex, she sent a blast in my lower abdomen as I screamed grabbing at my burning flesh grunting. My breathing was heavy and loud as I looked at her, I sighed with relief to see her wounded. She looked up to me and a large sinister smile decorated her bright yellow eyes. She opened her mouth and said the one thing that scared me more than anything.

“You’ll be the reason for the destruction of Earth.”

I felt my heart shatter as my voice was caught in my throat. I got up grabbing the giant tube filled with corrupted chemicals. I felt my body glow as I picked them up a large explosion being set off. She rushed through the door closing it, I screamed slamming my body through it. She was unaware of my Altean inheritance and my power.

All she took me for was a weak Paladin. She sped through doors commanding for them to close behind her. I slammed my body into every single door that shut in front of me. At that point, I was pissed and ready to kill this bitch. She threatens Earths, she threatens the only reason I’m staying alive. 

I screamed as I broke through a thick wall that wasn’t just a metal door. My yeels became strained as I became more focused on generating quintessence shooting her into the orb in the center of the room which in this case was the power source. It sparked setting off a self destruct button. The orb rejected Haggar who was knocked out. I chained her to the control panel and started running. The timer announced the number of seconds left. I was running out of time. There were three seconds left and I wasn’t even near my lion. The explosion set off and I heard the loud cracking shoot towards me. I slid to a vent leading to the outside of the skip I sent my foot through it shattering it open as I covered my neck being blasted. I felt like I was hit by the biggest, fastest-moving means of transportation in the world immediately knocking the wind out of me probably breaking a couple of my ribs causing me to just pass out.

Static filled my ears and I felt this dull pain all over my body I woke up in my bed and on the foot of the bed sat Keith. He had his head in his hands and he looked like he’d been crying for the past 5 days straight. I grumbled shuffling in my bed and he shot up looking at me with a bright smile hugging me tightly.

“Oh my god, you’re okay! You did so amazingly, you’re Altean! How did this happen, how are you feeling? Do you want food water?”

Keith was a completely different person in this second and I could tell he’s sleep deprived I just cupped his face and spoke softly,” I think you need some sleep.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to lay down and just like that he passed out. I felt a headache arise again and I fell back and fell asleep too. I woke up to Keith just laying there looking at the ceiling.

I smiled,” So what happened after I blacked out?”

Keith sighed,” I put you in a pod and when you came out I caught you and took you to your room to sleep, I didn’t sleep until you woke up and I guess I passed out right after you woke up.”

I laughed,” Quick summary but don’t worry I fell asleep right after you.”

It was silent for a while, I needed an icebreaker but nothing came to mind but right as I was about to speak Keith beat me to it,” So how come you never told me you were Altean?”

I raised a brow,” Uhm well you were kinda not here and in the Blade Of Marmora.”

Keith looked down a frown on his face,” Oh right.”

I could see the pain in Keith’s eyes,” What’s wrong?”

Keith took a deep breath,” I just, I don’t know what the point of me going there was for? I wanted to go and find my mom but I never expected to actually find her. And find her alive. I just I don’t know why I did that. I’ve been a part of Voltron and everyone in the entire universe knows we exist so I don’t know… wouldn’t she have found us and told me I was her son or like…”

I looked at my feet,” I know why you left….”

Keith raised his head with wonder in his features.

I swallowed a lump in my throat,” You left because of me.”

Keith has a broken look in his features,” What are you talking about?”

I groaned,” I’m talking about how when Shiro went missing Allura became a paladin so when Shiro came back I said how I should step down. And you said things will work themselves out. Then you left… and…”

I made the realization without even knowing that I was the one who technically already knew the truth. I felt like I was going to get sick and back away from Keith who at this point was wide-eyed as silent not being able to fight back on what I said.

“I am just that dumb seventh wheel… 8th now…”

I rushed out of the room and ran into Blue. Blue tried to comfort me but I shut her out laying in her letting the cold around me be my comfort. I told myself that I’d never leave.

I laid on the floor of blue and remembered the space small and quickly pulled out the guitar I bought, it reminded me of my father’s and I strummed it taking at least 30 minutes tuning it even though it was pretty much fine already and I just wanted to waste time.

I strummed some cords and made blue record me singing.

“I was fine with the men,” I chuckled.

“Who would come into his life now and again,” I smiled thinking about my old boyfriend.

“I was fine, cause I knew,” I strummed contently.

“That they didn't really matter until you,” I hesitated to continue as this wasn’t the best memory.

“I was fine when you came,” I remembered Keith becoming friends with him.

“And we fought like it was all some silly game,” I then remembered me linking hands with Rocky and gave Keith the looked telling him Rocky was mine.

“Over him, who he'd choose...After all those years, I never thought I'd lose,” I tensed up as it was Keith’s fault… he’s the reason Rocky cheated on me. Fucking Keith!

“It's over, isn't it?”I looked up and felt tears fall, “Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?”

I looked down turning away,” You won, and he chose you,” Yeah Keith.  
“And he loved you,” Yeah Keith.  
“And he’s gone,” Because Of Keith.  
“It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?”

I looked up pulling out my Bayard watching it transform into an Altean broadsword.

“War and glory, reinvention,” I threw it at the ground breaking it.

“Flying, freedom, his attention,” Of course I wasn’t good enough.

“Out in daylight, my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental,” I looked at the broken Bayard and held it.

“Who am I now in this world without him?” Yeah, I’m still boring old Lance McClain.

“Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt him What does it matter? It's already done…” I sniffed less falling and I looked directly into the camera and felt my heart shatter.

“Now I've got to be here for Voltron…” I set down the guitar and sang acapella.

“It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?”

I gritted my teeth shutting my eyes closed so hard I could feel my headache,” You won,” I had to take a break so I myself didn’t break,” and he chose you,” I knew I’d always be below Keith he could take everything away from me and everyone except me would remain unaffected,” And he loved you.”

I took a sharp breath as I slammed my fist onto the walls as I sang the powerful note, “And she's gone…”

I took a breath to compose myself and I wiped my tear,” It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?”

I picked up my guitar found my last cords and plaid it after my last lyric,” It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?”

I stood there huffing and sank to the ground. Why couldn’t the universe give me a break? I sobbed until I grew tired. I laid down a blanket and pillow curling into a ball and let my mind wander off. Uh what no I wouldn’t date Keith. He fucking got my boyfriend to cheat on me! I slowly began arguing with myself in an unhealthy order so I decided to just try and sleep so within probably a couple hours I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling extra shitty due to lack of food and my facemasks. A day passed and I heard a knock on the door but I laid on my stomach fiddling with cords on my guitar. I sighed not knowing what else to do so I played an old tune my father taught me when I got my first guitar. I smiled jumping and scream sung the lyrics. I stood there sighing with life back in me. Blues eyes glowed and felt like going on a trip.

I sat in the pilot seat setting down my guitar and I hummed a simple song letting myself go. I went on my phone and started playing Conan Gray. I, of course, wore my helmet because you never know what might happen but I felt blue sway to the beat and grabbed my Bayard and used it as a microphone standing on the seat. The song flew by as I lost myself in the song. Jumping to the beat and dancing to it having blue purr to the lyrics. I made exaggerated looks of hatred when I sang the chorus. I stood there once I finished and sank into the seat.

“I wish the darkness would go away and just stay away….”

I just let blue take me on a trip through space not caring if we lose the castle or not.

I woke up shocked to realized it’s been almost a day since I went on a trip with blue. I didn’t check to see if the castle followed us or if we stayed close but I looked to my map and saw we were close to the space mall. Luckily there was a place I could hide blue undetected since Pidge applies the invisible cloak factor to all the lions. I rushed inside and wandered around as I actually got money from doing chores with Coran. I walked into an alien store for clothing and I sat in the guy's section enjoying padded seats. After looking around and enjoying the culture of fellow aliens I walked around looking at booths and I suddenly found a lost child. I picked her up and saw a note attached to her shirt.

”I'll be back in 2 months,” it was written again but in another language.

"Hello there."

The little child looked up at me with a bright smile and extended her arms up to me and I was bewildered with her trust, I never was more glad I found her when I did. Setting her on my hip I walked around and saw a boy around my age and height.

"Hello, sir can you help me?"

The young gentleman turned around with hard eyes, I was immediately intimidated but I didn't want to judge before I got to know him.

Clearing my throat once or twice I directed my gaze towards his again.  
"I'm Lance and I'd like to find where the security staff is located?"

The boy smiled nodding," I'm Burio follow me."

I turned to see the young child gripping my armor tightly and I couldn't blame her, I was a complete stranger picking her up and carrying her off. Yet if the note is correct I'm keeping her. Burio walked next to me and I felt highly uncomfortable as he kept trying to hold my hand or wrap his arm around my waist, thankfully the child in my arms protected me from the strange man. Although he was attractive I just didn't feel like being sexually harassed in a space mall. Being abused on my home planet was enough.

I found myself in a nicely structured room with defenses. Along with that, there were a lot of security screens, funny thing was that there was only one man on the job meaning if something happened there's a small change the security guard would witness it.

"Hello I found this child with a note attached to her and I would like to see her guardian leaving her in the video recording."

The guard allowed it as children after all were seen valuable even outside of Earth. Burio was dismissed by the guard and to my luck, he didn't try and get any of my information while leaving. Listening to the screen give off white noise I turned to the child hoping she was okay and healthy.

"Okay, I found it."

My eyes glued to the screen I watched the woman walk with the child holding her hand and once sitting the child down the tape was shown being ripped and the note being put on the back. So the mother really did just leave her child abandoned on the side of the mall.

"Is there any way you can find her contact information?"

The security officer nodded as he captured a picture and ran it under a scan," Wait out here while the information is processed and downloaded."

I nodded sitting there and the child grumbled curling in my lap and took a nap. Soon I was rubbing my face realizing what I was doing, and oh boy was this overwhelming. I jump hearing the door click as the officer come out handing me a paper of the mother's means of communication. I sent the woman a message explaining I would be taking care of her daughter as the mall wasn't a safe place for a young child. Not bothering to wait for a response I picked her up in a cradle and walked through the mall with my fingers crossed it didn't run into that attractive pervert Burio.

While I was still at the mall I decided that my final dollars were going to dressing the little child up in a cute outfit I picked from a children’s store. I was going to give this child shelter for the next 2 months. 

I summon blue to the exit I was at and jumped in. Blue made happy noises upon seeing a new child, it reminds her of her old Paladin and adopting a child. I chuckled rubbing bliss dashboard babying her. I turned to the child that I adopted and realized I was lost and didn't know how to care for the toddler who now that I realize wasn’t even over 3.

I made some important stops in the mall though so I had, dolls, coloring books, and earth books. She immediately wants a nap and I laid her in my lap and played with her long locks of bright purple hair and braided it into a bun. 

I felt her make noises of comfort and snuggled into my torso. I smiled twirling her hair in my fingers and promised in the second. I’m keeping her and protecting her no matter the cost. I still had plenty of food and after 3 days of waiting, I’ve already grown so close to basically my daughter. And thank god there are showers because I knew she would love taking baths. Blue once a day would power off to recharge and that was also nap time. I didn’t want to be reunited with my team but decided for blue to allow them to contact me.

I didn’t get any calls for the first couple of hours but then got a call from Allura.

Blue without hesitation picked up the call, I didn’t even notice she was calling as I was singing a song with my daughter who I named Violet. Allura spoke confused on what she was seeing.

“Lonce is that you? Who’s with you?”

I gasped rushing to my chair,” Oh hey Allura I fell asleep on my nice midnight ride with blue and got lost. This is Violet who was left alone in the space mall with a note saying her Guardian was going to be gone for a couple months- now before you say what I know you are she was literally lost and alone and we are Paladins. We were made to help protect and serve the innocent-“

Allura cut me off,” Lonce… really? I’m overwhelmed with joy! That’s amazing! She’s adorable! And that's so sweet how you helped her. I like to meet her… Lance, please come back home.”

Violet hid her face in my chest curling into my lap for comfort gripping my shirt over my armor. I played with her hair which I soon noticed was her comfort other than when my markings would glow out of nowhere. Which I didn’t have them at this point in time.

“Okay.”

Allura smiled and transported over I flew Blue in and smiled at Violet.

“Follow me, sweetness, this is your home for the next two months!”

Allura along with the rest of the team were waiting for me. I swallowed slightly embarrassed to just be there in front of them all. Yet Violet held my hand tightly and I could tell she was scared not knowing these people. I walked down and Allura smiled walking over.

“Hello there Violet, you’re adorable! It’s so nice to meet you.”

She smiled at Allura turning pink and hiding behind Lance,” Common Violet it’s Allura she’s a princess.”  
Violet wanted to be picked up to get a closer view to Allur amazed to see a real-life princess, she paused touching Allura’s markings but when touching Lance she traced where Lance’s were when they glowed. I laughed and Allura smiled happily at Lance. Coran walked over and looked at Lance with skeptical eyes to make sure Lance was okay.

“Do you know what you're doing? And I missed you, Lance, you gave me a fright there.”

I nodded,” Yeah I had a big family growing up, and sorry I never meant to go so far away I just needed a trip, but blue had other plans.”

Violet had an odd look on her face when she processed all the people that were there. She looked at Keith excited but clung to me instead.

I smiled,” I’ll talk to you soon Violet had a busy day singing didn’t you.”

She giggled nodding and I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder I couldn’t tell if she was watching them until I heard her yawn and feel her head droop. I hummed a soft melody and walked to my room I laid on my bed and rested her on my lap of course after laying my fluffy blanket over her. A soft smile rose as she was comfortable and breathed along with the rising and falling of my chest. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Violet, I heard everyone say my name and then it grew silent when they smiled as I fucking absentmindedly twirled her hair like an idiot.  
None the less I smiled falling asleep knowing she was safe from death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Go check out my insta and tumblr for more!


	6. Woah Woah Woah… What Whe Quiznack I’m-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformations, support, and fighting.
> 
> Happy Loverboy is in for some shock therapy ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and make sure to check out my other Voltron content.
> 
> Instagram:  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Tumblr:  
> lance-space-mommy

It’s been almost two months probably a week left till I’ll get a message from the person. I woke up to find Violet not in the room a panicked and rushing down the halls this I rushed into the control room. She stood there looking at the planets in awe while Lotor chuckled at her amazement. I picked her up and approached Lotor.

“Hey, Lotor I never asked but, how were things when I was gone?”

Lotor sighed fixing his hair,” I was hell everyone kept breaking down for no reason…”

Allura walked in,” I know why.”

Violet rushed around doing whatever she wanted to do and I listened,” Lance is what holds the team together, without his cracking a joke to break the tension, or going to him to vent it lead to this huge arguments and breakdowns that happened during that week.”

Pidge walked in and hugged Lance tightly,” No kidding but Jesus Lance you fucking scared the shit out of me never do that again. I can’t lose another brother… also Hunk wants you and Violet in the kitchen.”

I nodded to the two and grabbed Violet's soft fragile hand and walked with Pidge to the Kitchen. Shiro and Keith were sitting at the table and Violet wanted to be picked up. I could help but smile happily swinging her and she giggled when I held her up as high as I possibly could get a nice stretch in my arms then rested her on my hip. Hunk walked over setting down the spatula and smiled at Violet.

“Hey sweetheart, it’s so nice for you to join me darling, wanna be my taste tester?”

She nodded excitedly and when she rushed off Hunk slammed into me spinning me in circles. I couldn’t help but hug him back just as tight and we stood there for a solid minute or two and Hunk pulled back.

“Pidge sent me a message about how you were talking about the week you were gone and Goddamn Lance I don’t think there was ever an hour I didn’t break down because you weren’t here. I missed you so much, buddy.”

I smiled,” Yeah uh What happened while I was gone is something I’m going to keep to myself…”

Hunk nodded with a conflicted frown,” Of course but if you even need to talk about it… I’m always here.”

I nodded and Lotor walked in passing me and patted me on the shoulder I screamed at the harsh feeling in my core. Lotor gasped backing up.

“I’m so sorry Lance, I completely forgot about you-“

Lotor covered his mouth, my head shot up when I was scared he was going to continue, everyone was silent and he spoke to me quietly.

“Lance… I know this isn’t what you want to here but you should really consider finishing your switch.”

I nodded without even realizing it,” Would there be anyways this can happen where no one finds out?”

Lotor shrugged giving me a look of reassurance,” I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a way we can make sure no one finds out about it.”

I swallowed a skeptical look be displayed on my face as I frowned deeply,” I think I’m ready to finish my transfer.”

Lotor paused,” Lance you're aware of the state of pain you’ll be put through when doing this?”

I bit my lip and frowned,” Wow Lotor thanks for reminding me how much I do not want to do this.”

Lotor’s war wilted which I found kinda odd. I pictured a fox doing that when a snake hissed at it, Jesus Lance you're getting off topic,” Yet I’ll do this for Violet, I’m ready to give her that wish before she leaves.”

Lotor chuckled looking at me with a strange amount of humanity in his eyes. I never really wanted to believe Lotor’s a good guy but I guess he is.

I chuckled walking into the kitchen and stood next to Hunk and we cooked our favorite meal to cook with is another. It was this cool type of Earth and Altean food mix, tacos but instead of a shell it like this edible plate. Once we made enough food I set the table with Coran and sat down. Everyone took a seat and I laughed and conversated. Everyone looked at me with an odd look.

I raised a brow feeling insecure about getting this much attention and Shiro spoke happily,” Oh sorry we just really think about what it be like without you still, NO OFFENCE.”

I turned red and Violet gasped looked at me touching my face,” Lance you’re red!”

Everyone burst into laughter and I picked Violet out of her seat setting her in my lap and helped her eat.

Hunk smiled,” Thanks for cheering me up Lance thank god you came back otherwise I wouldn’t ever feel happy again.”

I chuckled,” Why is it because you wouldn’t have your vine guy anymore?”

Hunk smirked and winked at me,” Oh no, it’s because I love you boyfriend.”

I snorted my water and fell into a coughing fit,” Hunk, babe. That’s our little secret.”

Across the table, we made funny faces at each other.

Pidge rolled her eyes,” I can’t stand you guys. Your friendship is too strong for me to process.”

Lance gasped,” I guess computers don’t hold all the knowledge.”

Pidge looked highly offended,” Take that back, NASCAR has all the knowledge.”

Shiro stood up,” NASCAR isn’t a computer it’s only the best race in the world!”

Lance narrowed his eyes,” Uh I think you mean the human race.”

Hunk cheered,” Kick ass.”

Pidge chuckled,” Go to space.”

Lance whispered into Violet's ear and she smiled giggling,” Represent the human race!”

Allura smiled,” Lonce can I please hold her?”

I nodded happily,” Yeah Of course. Violet go to Allura she’d like to spend time with you.”  
Violet crawled under the table to Allura and crawled onto her lap.

I paused looking up no longer feeling up for dinner. Violet noticed and looked at me worried.

“Lance is sad,” I looked at her when she said it and gave a fake smile cupping her face making sure she knew or at least believed I was fine.  
She seemed to be tired. Me being who I am I picked her up making sure I held her high enough so her head could rest on my shoulder. She whimpered as it was something she automatically did when she was tired, which made me rush off to my room and I laid her in my bed making sure she was tucked up tight. I smiled knowing the smell of me would trick her into thinking I was there but I wandered the halls. I saw Shiro and Keith and they looked ready to talk to me but Coran spoke over the intercoms.

“Lance report to the infirmary now.”

I tensed up and headed to where I was told to go, I grabbed my wrists as I pushed past them and they had open mouths that were originally to greet me but it turned into... not that. They never said anything but did watch and I felt happy to know they were concerned. I bit my lip knowing this was it, I was going to be altean. Lotor was already there and when I walked in the doors locked.

Lotor had a nervous expression. Probably due to the fact he’s going to inflict the worst pain onto a living being, which is me and now. I stood there no words were said but he touched, and he didn’t let go. I screamed feeling energy rush through me I shoved Lotor away but he kept attached to me. Of course, I was pissed but he then grabbed me and it got worse. It felt like you swallowed a bowl full of needles and then downed it with salt water, and bleach. Along with you eating school food with it when to this very day no one knows what goes in it, and you know that shit doesn’t plan on settling in my stomach. I felt myself change and I screamed so loud bangs were heard at the door a female voice was heard yelling commanding to be let in.

Coran shored,” 90 percent done!”

I was sobbing and pleading to be let go I felt no more pain being pressed onto me but the pain from every other minute still affecting me. I screamed feeling all the power in my body transfer to my arms and I picked up Lotor throwing him to the door causing the whole wall to fall down. I saw Allura was standing there and I couldn’t even take a full breath before passing out.

I woke up to a dull pain all over my body. As in full it meant like being pinched by a crab all over my body. I shot up yelling in fear, I don’t know what I was exactly screaming at but I was. I rubbed my face and felt something under my eyes, they felt wet? Kinda like the scales of a fish. I picked at it until I heard the door open. Coran walked in rushing to me I backed away as he gasped looking at me in amazement. He touched my ears and rubbed the wet feeling things under my eyes, he also ruffled my hair.

“I’m proud to say the transformation was a complete success.”

I rushed out down the halls into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and froze. I was Altean, like hardcore Altean. I noticed my hair, it was bold bright white and it looked so much softer than before. I twirled a stand in between my fingers chuckling in awe. I then looked at my ears they were pointed and they were beautiful, they looked like my regular ears just with points on them. That explains why my ears were always so big. I saved the best for last the markings under my eyes. They were wet and felt like a scale just like they felt like initially. Yet when I looked at them they were bright blue and seemed to have a slight glow to them. They looked like bright blue nail polish with white reflective sparkles on top. I couldn’t help but turn my head and they looked perfectly linked to my skin. No bulkiness and they didn’t look like they could be ripped off. I put up my hood and sealed it tightly covering my ears, hair, and markings.

The breakfast alarm was an hour away. I slipped into my room waking up Violet and gave her a bath, brushing, then braiding her hair after slipping her into her favorite purple jumpsuit, of course, her name was engraved into it. She smiled at me as I showed her my Altean form she gasped squealing rubbing her hands on my face touching my markings, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, and bending and tugging at my ears. I set her down and she went to sketching Daisy the Daffodil. I took a deep breath concentrating on converting back to my human form.

Shorter body, big round ears, smooth caramel colored skin, and golden brown locks of hair. Slowly convert my energy into transforming back into my original human form. I went to rub my face and no longer felt my wet scaled. I cheered picking up Violet and carrying her to the kitchen. Coran was getting everything prepared and froze upon seeing Lance.

No one was in the room except for Hunk who was busy measuring the amount of this unique type of grain similar to cinnamon,” Lance what happened to your Altean form?!?”

I chuckled anxiously rubbing the back of my neck for comfort,” Oh you know I just transferred back to my human form. Since I can contort from one for to another.”

Coran gasped getting the last glass down,” Okay that’s the coolest thing! Also, I need to run a test on you to make sure your vitals are healthy since that operation was the most intense thing we’ve performed on a living Altean, and for a matter of that our first human!”

I nodded Violet giggling grabbing plates wanting to set up the table. Coran handed her napkins since she couldn’t break them and she went around hopping onto the seats setting a napkin down by each seat. Soon everyone started to come in. Allura gave me a look that I knew was of shock and excitement. Lotor looked at me with a confused stare just like Coran when he realized I wasn’t in my Altean form. Every looked at the food as Hunk set it down.

“Thank you so much, buddy, it looks delicious!”

Hunk smiled at me happily missing the compliments of his cooking,” Thank you so much, Lance, I made it from the heart.”

I quickly got Violet a plate and she ate her food gasping at the sweetness and smiled,” Yummy!”

Hunk smiled softly at Violet immediately wishing I could keep her as my child for forever. I soon got my own plate and smiled at the familiar flavors from Earth, fighting off the homesickness that lies in my chest.

I then paused finding myself stuck into a dark hole of thinking. What will I do when I get home, someone in my family was Altean. Maybe there was a secret lover along the lines or something happened to me when I was young and my parents never found out. In the end, I shouldn’t go to Earth as that will start the debate of who else on Earth is an alien.

Shiro cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone,” Today we will have group training and individual training.”

I swallowed hard remembering the open mind group bonding exercise,” Okay Coran let’s get that one test out of the way so I can start training with everyone else.”

Coran got up,” Lotor you have the baby duty.”

Lotor looked at Violet and she smiled grabbing his hand,” You’re skin is pretty.”

Lotor smiled,” Why you have more beautiful skin than I do sweetheart.”

He picked her up as she talked to him. Allura hesitated before standing up.

“Thank you Hunk, your meal was quite delicious.”

She quickly rushed out of the room following me and Coran. Allura walked in and locked the door behind her she paused looking at me who as when I came in I immediately went to my Altean form again.

“Lance weren’t you just in your human form?”

I nodded simply answering her question. I soon realized she wanted to know how I could do that and Coran spoke for him inserting a tube into my back which may I say was the second most painful thing I have ever felt,” He can transfer from one form to the other, we don’t know how but it’s possible.”

I squinted my eyes nodding and Coran smiled,” Your good to go Lance but your powers are still new so don’t understand them too much. We’ll work on them little by little.”

I hopped off the table turning back into my regular human form which in all honestly made me feel like I was hiding behind a mask even though it’s who I am. I rushed to my room putting on my armor and getting Violet and giving her to Coran who was observing. I was the second one there, of course, Shiro was first. Keith came in after me then followed by Pidge and Hunk. Shiro handed us all a headset. I struggled to keep my mind on my family but it always flashed back to me finding Symphony, then to me being Altean. I shook my head taking off my headset.

“I sorry but I can’t do this.”

Shiro looked at me concerned,” Lance trust me you can do this-“

I raised my voice,” Okay well I fucking can’t and I don’t want to fucking do this!”

I threw my headpiece at the ground and rushed out of the room sitting in the hallway rubbing my head. Hunk came out sitting next to me and just side hugged me. I leaned into his warm embrace thankful for Hunk. Pidge soon came out extending a hand to the two of us. She pulled me into a hug and smiled.

“Lance trust me I’ve had my troubles with this in the past. I get it.”

I nodded and we walked in and started on our next activity. Trust. Yet for some damn reason, I was partnered with Keith. I got a rush deep inside but I told myself it was probably the electric currents messing with my DNA script. I listened to him closely.

Keith spoke desperately,” Stop, don’t go too fast.”

I snorted not being able to hold back my joke,” That’s what she said.”

Keith told me to go straight and I screamed as I slammed into the electric wall. I pulled up a camera on my holographic communicator and saw I was in Altean form I immediately switched back breathing heavily. Every so often I would make a funny comment again. Which of course got a rise out of Keith but none the less I made it out. Onward to the next activity I summoned my shield standing next to Pidge and Hunk. It started up and I felt my brain just click as I noticed a pattern in the blasts. I blocked them easily saving everyone at least twice. Hunk must have barely missed a blast because Shiro was shot in the butt and just like that Shiro was out. Keith missed one causing Hunk to be sent out. Pidge was struggling to focus as the blasts only increased. I covered her and Keith at the same time Allura spoke over the intercom.

“Keep it up, you guys! you're doing amazing!”

Pidge didn’t move fast enough to block the shot that struck her right in the foot and just like that she fell. It was me and Keith again. Neck and neck. More like back to back. And this time we were protecting each other. I blocked every hit all while singing a song to the funny pattern the blasts made. Keith must have missed one as it was too far to the side and I was out. A second after I was gone Keith was blasted and out as well. We all cheered hugging as we broke the record of remaining in there.

We were all sitting in the dining hall eating a snack and I held Violet knowing Allura could take my place in blue as I had to keep Violet safe when I’m battle.

I guess I jinxed everything because as soon as I finished my thought battle alarms went off. I looked at Allura smiling.

“Take blue it’s what’s best for everyone.”

She knew she didn’t have time to fight me on it and rushed off. Of course, the castle was the first thing being attacked Lotor, Coran, Violet, and I was in the control room watching the castle take fire. Coran went to out up the particle barrier but whoever the hell our enemy was it shot right at the castle blasting right through the barrier activator and attacking the ship I grabbed Violet wrapping my body around her keeping her safe. Coran gasped panicking.

“I have no control on the ship, I repeat no control.”

Shiro commanded Lotor to Pilot the castle as they had no time to waste. He stood there and was focusing so hard Lotor was openly swearing.

When nothing was happening Keith growled,” Okay Lotor isn’t the solution we need Allura and Lance to switch!”

Shiro was about to intrude saying the switch was risky and too time-consuming but Lotor looked at me with pleading eyes, slightly displaying his  
distaste, “We have one more solution?”

Pidge spoke confused,” Voltron?”

Lotor shook his head,” No… just.”

I couldn’t take it anymore and claimed leadership of the mission,” Okay everyone! I’ll work on the castle. While you guys. Form Voltron and give the castle cover to buy me some time!”

I’m not sure what Lotor did but he fucked up Coran’s controls more probably because Lotor has never had any practice nor experience with Altean technology to be even the tiniest help in this situation. I ran standing where Allura would and once it detected I was standing there like in Oridon I closed my eyes and I shouted out commanding the particle barrier to rise. The shots felt like acid being poured on my skin as controlling the castle basically made me the castle, the team wasn’t close enough yet so Voltron was a no go, besides with Keith leaving and coming back the trust was no longer completely there. I stood there trying to figure out how to make a jump and I gripped the handles so tight Coran was worried I’d break them and I yelled as I opened the hole.

Everyone without hesitation flew into the ship running to the control room. I remembered having all the lions being sent off into different places across the universe so this was a total upgrade. I just needed to figure out how to stop the jumping, I grunted struggling to keep the ship stable but I gave a quick nod and made a successful jump. I felt my knees buckle and when my hands slid from the handles of the control I felt my body hit the floor and lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll try and keep posting as much as possible.


	7. The Secret Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome day visitor gives Lance the push he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

I woke up groaning my head felt as if I were being punched repeatedly I was laying on the floor hissing at the pain. The castle was completely silent and every light was off. I sighed realizing it was probably midnight and I came out early or something. I went to the castle and saw that the main servers weren’t working. Which meant the oxygen, air conditioning, heating, and pretty much everything wasn’t working. I slammed my hand onto Coran’s control panel and suddenly a good chunk of the lights turned on and the air also started up again.

Well that explains why I fell out of my pod early, it wasn’t powered. I looked around urgently looking around for Violet. Screaming as someone grabbed me putting on handcuffs, I turned to see a masked figure growling at me. I gasped as they threw me in a cage, leading me down the halls feeling a darkness rise within me as he led me to another control room and threw me into the piloting area. I could barely keep my eyes open as he told me to stand. I looked around to see my team and Violet chained up but Violet was safe so I was filled with relief. Looking at the masked figure I grunted not being able to grab onto anything for support.

“What do you want?”

They chuckled and took off their mask to reveal an the alien who went by Burio, the one I ran into at the mall. I gasped slamming my hands onto the electric walls. And he laughed watching me fly back grunting while my team yelled out to me.

“You have no chance getting past this cage, it’s high quality technology.”

I smirked knowing this was going to be regretted soon afterwards but I sent my hand through slamming my fist into Burio’s face screaming as I took in all the electric energy and then shot it out at Burio.

I stood there while he laid across the room I watched him slowly rise to his feet, a sinister look displayed on his face. I took a deep breath and watched the world start to spin I grabbed my head and screamed as I felt an overwhelming amount of power rush through me. I ran at Burio tackling him.

“What the hell do you want!”

Burio smirked cupping my face, “Oh my perfect desired Lance.”

I growled as I stood up observing his entire body every movement and all of our surroundings including my team.

“It only seems as if you’ve only recovered 10% what a shame.”

I groaned realizing this entire time my human form was glitzing tiny flashes of my Altean form showing. Giving up I became turning Altean not being able to hold it back anymore. I watched him approach me holding my hand and intertwining our fingers.

“I always wanted you, somewhat like a slave. Although I wanted you to be my lover. Violet to be our child but it seems as if that isn’t possible anymore.”

I raised a brow having no idea what he meant. Well I knew what he meant I guess I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to take into consideration my options. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to think rationally.

I slowly trotted to him smiling as if I hadn’t had a care in the world I let my finger run underneath his chin flicking his gaze up to me and I smiled licking my lips. I let my touch linger and run down his chin to his neck to his shoulder and down to his waist I slowly walked around him my steps uneven and my heels clicked open impact on the ground.

“I’d be happy to be your slave. Strip me down till I’m nothing, take away my sanity, I’ll be yours.”

I made sure to speak into his ear grabbing the lobe and pulling him close smiling softly my leg pressed against him. I softly chuckled my voice low and rich with the tone I knew got boys excited, in the best ways.

“Oh wow someone’s excited.”

I nudged my knee rubbing him and he grabbed me looking me in the eyes his fangs gritted together with a sensual smirk,” You drive me wild McClain, let me take you far from here.”

I backed away a hand to my chest giving him puppy eyes,” Yet you said that wouldn’t be possible.”

Burio walked up to me,” Anything's possible when you make me this weak.”

I grew mad,” Well you know what you want and now you need to figure out what to do to get it?”

Burio tapped his chin and raised a brow,” Uh do I have to fuck you or what?”

I gasped and slammed my fist into his nose. He held it groaning a pained smile on his face,” Not that… huh?”

I grunted feeling my body glow blue as I gripped his hand and slammed him into the ground and then picking him up and blasting him to the wall. He sent a bolt of dark energy after me but I summoned external power and it bounced off my shield rhaming back into him. He groaned standing up and we walking and circle growing near one another.

“Why do you stay here? You’re team rolls their eyes and get annoyed whenever you walk into the room. They even physically, and verbally make it very aware they don’t want you around. Yet you stay and let them treat you like shit? Did they ever notice you never smile at them, how you never go into the same room as them until Violet came into the picture. No they don’t notice, so why the hell do you stay?”

I swallowed as I turned watching all of their faces fall Violet struggling to go to Lance,” Why do I stay…. that’s your question? I stay for the universe, I am definitely not cut out to be a Paladin but at this rate if I leave I put the universe in jeopardy, hell I put my family in harm's way and I will not be responsible for my family’s death.”

I felt tears fall as my face fell and I grew completely vulnerable,” You think I don’t want to look them in the eyes and ask why do they not like me? You think I don’t ask myself why I’m such a disappointment, why was I born, why am I never good enough?”

I walked to him shoving him back I started sparking my anger messing with my head overdriving my powers,” You dumbass! Why couldn’t you have just left me alone dammit!”

Burio looked at me obviously shocked and I felt tears slowly fall,” You think you telling me what I already know is going to change what I feel. You may think with one glance into my eyes you can use your powers and figure me out like a crossword puzzle. I’m a maze. One second you think you figure me out but you end up right where you started.”

I powered up concentrating my powers through the castle, the room glowed blue and Burio visibly started to panic. I watched him pull out a blade and flip in it his hand smirking,” You think you’re slick enough to dodge my blade.”

I grew pissed as I knew Keith wanted to get up and save me, probably all of them. I watched him unamuzed as he prepared himself to swiftly send the knife at me. In a flash the blade was spinning towards me, I raised my hand and caught it with the blade pointing behind me, holding the handle I sent it into the ground using my powers to raise the strength in the throw getting the knife permanently stuck into the ground. I approached him my eyes glowing and suddenly I was bolting for him screaming and my hands were glowing I grabbed him and slammed him through the wall sending him flying. I stood there huffing. He stood up looking at me.

“I give up.”

I smiled putting away my Bayard patting his cheek four times before slapping him swiftly,” See now that Burio is what I wanted you to say.”

He stood back smirking I knew what he was thinking. I knew he knew I was a good talker. He knew I knew what I was doing. Which I found myself infuriated. Why does he think he can just assume what I know and who I am and just want everything about me. I looked at my team they all watched helplessly struggling to stay conscious. I held a hand to him making sure he gave me a moment.

I looked at them sliding down,” I promise I’ll get you out of here. Just please hang in there for me. And Violet, no matter what happens stay close the the boy holding you right now. His names Keith.”

I felt a tear fall as I pressed my hand to her forehead, something my older sister would always do to me and I turned back to Burio. I cracked my back and looked at my enemy, I narrowed my eyes taking two steps back and and threw my hands in the air and took a hard bolt for Burio. My arms swinging back and forth the gain momentum my heart in my throat I felt every beat grow louder and louder and louder syncing with the loud bang my feet made when slamming into the metal floors. I tumbled forward using my hands to send me into a 360 spin and then I leaped into a 180 flip allowing me to send myself into a backflip. I then pressed off my freshly planted feet up to do a double front over Burio and I held my Bayard at his throat.

“Don’t fuck with me.”

“I think you deserve to be on my team.”

I screamed grabbing him by his collar and felt myself flying slamming him through a wall followed by another and another and so on and so forth. We were in the middle of space and we automatically felt our helmets screen activate. I threw him up and blasted him away. He took a while to recover and pulled out a sword and flew forwards. I chuckled my bayard transforming from my blaster to the Altean broadsword me and Allura have played around with. I sped up slamming my sword into Burio and my arms were giving out from the force we were pushing onto one another I did a backspin using my jetpack removing my sword and slamming my foot into the sword Burio possessed and watched it fly off well drift off into space. Burio looked at me and tried to go after his sword but once realizing he wouldn’t make it in time he generated his dark green magic and sent a blast at me. I gasped shocked by the sudden use of magic and I generated my own which drained me even more causing me to be even more unstable. Yet we came to an impasse a heinous rage bubbled down from my core and I screamed as my blast grew closer to him and suddenly everything went black after I saw a very bright flash and yelled as I flew back into the control room tumbling back on the ground. Burio came in hissing at the pain I’ve inflicted on him.

He pulled me close kissing me. I let him kiss me my eyes open and body posture unamused. He looked at me,” Aww you really love me?”

Burio looked at his feet and nodded his face slowly turning pink. I grabbed him by his chin smirking,” Oh wow you really have changed….”

Burio looked hopeful at me his hand extended for me to shake it. I looked at his hand and back up to him. I smirked as my eyes turned bright red.

“Well… so have I.”

I felt my snap into my Altean form, long pointed ears, bright white hair, bright unique freckles and beautiful bright blue Altean marking. And last but not least unlimited powers. Burio looked horrified as I pulled out my gun aiming it at him.

I chuckled at myself,” Psych.” I generated a giant blast of magic and slammed it into him sending the both of us backward. Killing him but leaving me horribly injured as I already haven’t healed from my last battle.

I used my jetpack on full blast to return to the castle and attend to my possibly wounded friends. Pulling out my blade as I rushed into the control room I wasn’t ready to loose any of my teammates by getting attack from Burio leaking our location, so I quickly first rushed to the controls and let my hands hover the controls. I once again connected my life source to the castle and felt my knees buckle my eyes closed tightly to the point where they felt like they were going to burst. I commanded the castle to open a wormhole and I sent us through it and just on time because in the corner of the castles vision I saw a wormhole open and a ship emerge from it. I collapsed to the floor grabbing my head my breaths short. The reminder of injured friends struck me as I quickly rushed to everyone.

“Did he hurt any of you?!?”

Lotor nodded holding his chest they had a cut on it I knew I would tend to it as the castles power wasn't fully regenerated. I looked around to see Coran with a cut on his face and Pidge had a bad cut on her forearm. Allura has a horrible bruise where a human temple would be located, I wondered if that was another similarity that Altean and Humans had in common.

I unchained the others making sure they stayed back I pressed my hand to Lotor and slowly summoning my alchemy and pressed my magic into him. He smiled thanking me and started to fixing the castle as that’s all he could do in the moment. I held Pidge and cupped her face slowly pressing my magic into her as well. I’ve never felt more lifeless in my life. As if my body was giving out on itself but I was still trapped inside. I felt out of control in terms of my health, it was basically you being stuck in your body that’s slowly dying with you trapped inside. I slid to Coran and placed my hands on top of his head grunting now not only did I feel dead but my mental reliability was failing me. I was losing my perception of what was going on and my focus became constricted and blurry and it soon collapsed. I shook my head snapping back into reality needing to finish first so I rushed to Allura and I started screaming as I finished healing her I stood up needing to regain some control but I felt so tired. So weak. I never experienced this feeling before, I wasn’t hungry, sad, mad, happy, upset, or in pain, I just felt completely and utterly bewildered. I took a step to Violet and before we reached each other I felt myself decided to go to bed and I allowed my feet to give out from under me and like that I found myself falling as if in slow motion I flew back and hit the ground I even heard the loud crack and of course instantly after I let my heavy eyelids shut and I allowed myself to be consumed into darkness.

I groaned as I felt my body being tugged and I looked to see Pidge grunting as she was dragging me down the halls.

There was only one thing that was on my mind that I could say out loud and probably without passing out from speaking so much after just regaining consciousness.

“Sorry I was waiting for the right time to tell you. Then again there’s never a right time…”

Pidge looked at me,” Will you please let me help you get into a pod, your health is more important than your race right now.”

I nodded silent Violet growling at Pidge for some reason I wasn’t aware of. I sighed as I knew I was going to have to stand. I rolled onto my stomach and I pressed my hands to the ground and with all my body could muster I flung myself up into a kneeling position. I held my head

no one should ever have to experience this excruciatingly painful physical feeling I was experiencing

I took a deep breath and felt Violet hold my hand smiling at me but the concern decorated on her face was enough for me to get up. I winced at the burning pain in my back and I scratched all over my body as if it were covered in ants and their bites felt like horrid pinching. I slapped myself to not tap out again and put some of my body weight on Pidge holding her back a bit but getting her further a lot faster. I let her lead me down the halls with slowly one by one my teammates joined me and Pidge on our tragic journey to the infirmary, they all seemed shorter, and by a good bit from my point of view it was odd but I wasn’t one to judge. It’s only me being in my Altean form that gives me the advantage of being tall. Pidge stumbled at one point when Hunk absentmindedly sneezed. Of course jumping caused me to get off balanced and I fell frantically trying to save myself from face planting into the ground. Trying to block the fall didn’t get me anywhere and I ended up hitting the side of my head on the solid metal ground which I felt a sharp pain where I fell kinda like having a roller skating party and you fall on your ass 5 times and then on the 6th you just get knocked the fuck out. Basically what happened to me.

I gasped as I opened to see the ground approach me and really fast.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta @cups.o.nudes  
> Other links in bio of insta
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there are plenty more to come and in all honesty this isn’t my best work but I’m a slut for Altean Lance!
> 
> Also Lotor is a for real good guy in this story.
> 
> UwU
> 
> I’ll post the next chapter soon as for now cya!


End file.
